


From Spring to Forever

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: When everyone thinks Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are far from the terms couple from Heaven, judging from how cold and quiet Hyunwoo is, and how annoyingly loud Minhyuk can be, Minhyuk thinks the other way round—maybe Hyunwoo isn’t as cold as how he always seems all this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [blancsetnoirsr1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/blancsetnoirsr1) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Minhyuk's friends think Hyunwoo is the "cold shoulder" type of guy. Minhyuk has no idea where did they get the idea from.
> 
> (aka: Hyunwoo loves to spoil his boyfriend, he just does it in a discreet way)

**_“Son Hyunwoo is a cold guy, who doesn’t even want to be in a relationship, especially with someone as loud as you.”_ **

It was spring when Minhyuk’s heart beat so fast that he thought it would explode soon. He was standing under the peach tree in the college backyard, waiting for someone he’d had a crush on for a year by now. They were close, but maybe not that close—maybe it was only Minhyuk thinking that they were close, just like what his friends always said.

Kihyun was being so pessimistic about Minhyuk’s plan today; he scoffed when Minhyuk said he wanted to confess to Hyunwoo. “No way!” he said, “You’re not even his type. You followed him everywhere, making him so sick of you. I bet he actually hates you, but is too tired to say it to your face.”

Minhyuk pouted—why was Kihyun so unsupportive? And, it wasn’t only Kihyun. Hoseok, Hyungwon, Jooheon, and even Changkyun, who usually took the neutral side, thought the same. Hyunwoo was quiet, _too_ quiet for anyone to bear with—anyone but Minhyuk, of course. They didn’t know how Minhyuk could stick with Hyunwoo all day long. Talking to Hyunwoo was like having a monologue because he even barely responded, and it saddened them to see Minhyuk talking so enthusiastically to a cold ‘robot’ that didn’t even seem to enjoy Minhyuk’s presence around him.

Minhyuk didn’t think the same, though.

“Minhyuk,”

The brunet held his breath when a very familiar voice called his name. He gulped nervously when he saw Hyunwoo approaching him, biting his lower lip as the taller man now stood right in front of him.

“H-Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk wanted to smack his own head for tripping over his own words.

“What do you want to talk about?” The question was so straight forward, as expected coming from Hyunwoo, who was never into small talk.

It was spring when Minhyuk confessed about his feelings to Hyunwoo.

It was spring when Hyunwoo’s cheeks turned red. He ruffled the younger’s smooth locks then, saying that he had the same feelings, too.

 

 

**_“Son Hyunwoo is a cold guy, who won’t want to have you entering his personal life.”_ **

It was summer when Minhyuk thought about moving in to Hyunwoo’s place. Hyunwoo’d graduated not long after they started dating, and now he lived in an apartment, so he could get an easier access to his office. It wasn’t far from the college, only one bus ride away, meant Minhyuk could pay him a visit anytime, but of course it was different between visiting Hyunwoo every day and living with him.

Minhyuk discussed it with Hyungwon one day, whether it was okay or not to tell Hyunwoo that he wanted to live together. He would graduate soon too this year, which meant he would move out from the university dorm, and it’d be nice if he could live with Hyunwoo, remembering he also wanted to apply to a company not far from Hyunwoo’s place. However, they’d only been together for a couple months; would it be too soon for him to ask Hyunwoo for that?

Hyungwon, as expected, wasn’t so sure of it. “Hyunwoo accepting you to be his boyfriend was already a miracle, do you really think he will let you move in with him? He doesn’t even seem comfortable to have you getting too close to him.”

Maybe it was true. As long as he knew, Hyunwoo never had roommates back then at dorm, and the reason was because he didn’t like having someone else wandering around his property. Hyunwoo loved being alone; hanging out too much with someone would drain his energy—having a roommate would drain his energy.

But, Minhyuk wasn’t just _someone else_.  Minhyuk was his _boyfriend_.

Minhyuk battled himself whether he should ask Hyunwoo for it or not, even until he met Hyunwoo in the apartment after the latter finished working. He might have his head resting on Hyunwoo’s shoulder while they watched some comedy movie, but his mind was clearly not in its original place.

“Are you even watching the movie?” Hyunwoo asked, and Minhyuk only hummed in return. “I will take you home if you’re tired already. It’s late, anyway.”

Minhyuk didn’t want to go home; of course he didn’t want to go home. Sighing, he shifted to hug Hyunwoo, burying his face into Hyunwoo’s neck, breathing into Hyunwoo’s earthy scent slowly. “Can’t I just stay here?” he whispered before pressing his lips against the skin.

“You’d get into trouble tomorrow if they found you not going back to dorm tonight,” replied Hyunwoo.

As much as he hated it, Minhyuk knew that Hyunwoo was right. So, in less than ten minutes, he found himself walking beside Hyunwoo, fingers tangling with Hyunwoo’s thicker, stronger ones. Minhyuk kept stealing secret glance at Hyunwoo along the way, still unsure if he really should tell Hyunwoo about what currently bothered his mind.

In the end, just when Hyunwoo was about to leave after they reached Minhyuk’s door, Minhyuk pulled the older man’s arm, preventing him from going anywhere before he finished talking.

“Actually…” Minhyuk started, “I’ve been thinking about something for a while.”

Hyunwoo looked at him, face expressionless like usual. He didn’t say anything, waiting for Minhyuk to continue.

“So… umm, I’ll graduate in a few months, right? That means I’ll move out from here, and I…” Minhyuk looked down at his hand, which now was finding its way to Hyunwoo’s. “I wonder if I can move in with you.”

A simple ‘let’s see’ was all he got as an answer, and it disappointed him, actually. Hyunwoo went home without saying anything else, nor did he even giving his boyfriend a hug or a kiss, making Minhyuk’s feeling get even worse.

Maybe Hyunwoo wasn’t comfortable if Minhyuk stayed too close to him, just like what Hyungwon said. Living together was too personal, remembering they just dated for a short time, and maybe Minhyuk’s request was too much, at least for now.

But, the thoughts disappeared in the next month, after he received a phone call from Hyunwoo in one lazy Saturday.

 _“Let’s go shopping,”_ Hyunwoo said, again without bothering to make a small talk first.

“Now?” Minhyuk raised his eyebrows. “I don’t feel like going anywhere now; it’s still hot and—”

_“If you wanted to move in with me after graduating, we’d better buy stuff for you start from now, so we wouldn’t be bothered by buying too many things later.”_

Minhyuk almost couldn’t believe what he heard. His jaw dropped, mouth forming a wide ‘O’; he couldn’t even react for a moment until Hyunwoo called his name again.

_“Min, are you still there?”_

“Does—does that mean you’ll let me live with you? I mean—I mean, does that mean we will live together once I graduate?”

_“Isn’t that what you want?”_

It was summer when Minhyuk felt his heart melting from the thoughts of Hyunwoo being the one he would snuggle into when he slept.

 

 

**_“Son Hyunwoo is a cold guy, who will prefer doing his works rather than taking care of you when you’re sick.”_ **

It was autumn when Minhyuk caught a fever. He didn’t usually get sick, but all the graduation stuff (he just graduated for a couple weeks) and moving in to Hyunwoo’s apartment seemed to affect his health. He realized it in the morning, when he woke up with sore throat and he started coughing all day. The fever followed at midday, preventing him from going outside, ruining his plan to buy some stuff for their fridge.

Not able to cook, Minhyuk got no choice besides ordering food that came almost an hour later. He forced himself to eat at least half of it, but ended up throwing it all. It was frustrating that he almost called Hyunwoo and cried childishly, but then he told himself that Hyunwoo was probably busy with works and he didn’t want to ruin his boyfriend’s day with his selfishness, so, in the end, he only sent a text, telling the latter that he was sick and asking him if he could go home sooner and bring something for his fever.

The reply arrived when the sun almost set. Minhyuk read it with a long face, feeling a bit sad and disappointed because Hyunwoo couldn’t go home sooner; instead, he should stay at work a little longer due to the project he had. It couldn’t be helped, though, so he replied with a cute text to cheer his boyfriend, and called Hoseok instead to take care of him at least until the fever went down.

Hoseok came with egg porridge and medicines that Minhyuk might need. “Hyunwoo will be home soon, won’t he?” the elder asked as he helped Minhyuk sit up on the bed. “I can’t stay here for long; I’ve promised Kihyun to come over.”

“He has something to work on, so he can’t go home soon, but it’s okay,” Minhyuk replied as he watched Hoseok blowing the spoonful of porridge for him, opening his mouth when Hoseok fed him.

“Can’t he do it later? You’re sick, and he should’ve known that you need him right now,” Hoseok didn’t seem happy with Minhyuk’s answer. He kept feeding his friend diligently, but Minhyuk could see anger and disappointment in his eyes—Minhyuk felt a bit sad by that; he knew Hyunwoo had an important project and he couldn’t help but stay at work despite Minhyuk’s condition, but Hoseok wouldn’t understand.

Hoseok went after Minhyuk took the meds. Minhyuk dragged his feet back to the bedroom after making sure that the door was locked after Hoseok left and threw his own body to the bed; his eyes felt so heavy that he could fall asleep anytime—he _did_ fall asleep after a few minutes his head touched the pillow.

Delicious smells were the ones waking him up in the next morning. He groaned lowly when he forced his eyes to open, shivering slightly as he pushed the blanket away. The spot next to him was empty, but he knew Hyunwoo had been sleeping beside him because the cover was crumpled.

It was 7 in the morning when he checked it on his phone. It was still early for Hyunwoo to get up, especially on Saturday like this, but it seemed that the older male had gotten up and cooked something for breakfast—there was no one else besides them in the apartment, so Minhyuk didn’t have any suspects other than his boyfriend.

Still with his sleepy face, Minhyuk exited their bedroom. He was right; Hyunwoo was in the kitchen, making something that looked like pancakes. He was kind of—actually, he was _very_ —surprised that Hyunwoo would go to the kitchen and made them breakfast, it was something that never happened before.

(He didn’t complain because he loved seeing Hyunwoo busy with the pancakes and everything.)

Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile at that adorable sight of Hyunwoo cooking their meal. Slowly, he approached his boyfriend and without making any sounds, he hugged the taller, bigger body from behind.

Hyunwoo seemed to have expected it, though.

“You should’ve stayed in bed,” said the tan-skinned guy calmly. “You haven’t fully recovered.”

“Can’t you at least appreciate my attempt to surprise you?” Minhyuk sighed as he released his arms from around Hyunwoo’s waist, giving Hyunwoo space to turn around to give him a loving kiss on the forehead.

“Good morning,” greeted Hyunwoo, chuckling when Minhyuk embraced him again. He patted Minhyuk’s head gently, letting the beautiful man hug him, even though that meant he should cook with one hand because the other one was busy stroking Minhyuk’s hair.

“Morning,” replied Minhyuk as he pressed his head against Hyunwoo’s neck.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better.”

Minhyuk let Hyunwoo pushed him away gently, so the older could put the last piece of pancake on the plate and served it on the dining table. Minhyuk closed his eyes when Hyunwoo cupped his cheeks after that and pressed their foreheads together.

“Hmm,” Hyunwoo mumbled, “you’re still a bit warm. Do you want to go see the doctor?”

Minhyuk shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo once again—right now he only wanted a warm hug from Hyunwoo and nothing more. He buried his nose into Hyunwoo’s neck, inhaling the earthy scent of his boyfriend, and when Hyunwoo hugged him back, he felt a thousand times better.

“Did you realize that that was the first time you entered kitchen and cooked for us?” Minhyuk said when he pressed his cheek against Hyunwoo’s broad shoulder. “I still can’t believe my eyes. You woke up earlier and made breakfast.”

“Yesterday was the first time you got _that_ sick; Hoseok would never call me, telling me to go home if your condition wasn’t so bad,” replied Hyunwoo—Minhyuk could hear guilt in his voice, as though he was the one causing the illness. “I couldn’t let you cook—I’d planned not to let you get out of the bed, but you did, so after breakfast you should go back to bed and get more sleep.”

“I should cook for lunch, though.”

“I can do it.”

Minhyuk pulled away slightly to look up at Hyunwoo, smile already forming on his lips. “Can you?”

“I let you go through your sickness alone yesterday,” Hyunwoo said, hand moving to brush Minhyuk’s bangs to the side. “So, today, you should stay in bed and rest. I’ll take care of everything.”

And, that was why, Minhyuk could stay in bed all day today while Hyunwoo took over every chore Minhyuk usually did. Hyunwoo joined him after everything was done, and Minhyuk couldn’t ask for more because being taken care by Hyunwoo was everything Minhyuk needed.

It was autumn when Minhyuk was awake when the sun had set already, with Hyunwoo’s arms wrapping around his delicate frame, lovingly and tenderly.

 

 

 **_“Son Hyunwoo is a cold guy, who is even colder than the winter snow._ ** **”**

It was winter and Minhyuk was so excited to celebrate Christmas with Hyunwoo. It would be their first Christmas together, and all the thoughts about having fancy dinner on Christmas Eve, and watching all those old Christmas movies all day the day after fulfilled Minhyuk’s head even since the beginning of December.

“You know the restaurant near you office? It seems nice,” Minhyuk was sitting on the couch while scrolling down the site of recommended restaurants on his tab. “Let’s make a reservation for Christmas Eve!”

Hyunwoo, who had just taken a shower, didn’t say anything as he sat beside Minhyuk.

“Or should just we cook something at home? I can make steak, Kihyun’s taught me,” said Minhyuk again. “We can drink the wine from your father; it sounds like a good idea, doesn’t it?”

Hyunwoo still kept quiet, causing Minhyuk to take away his eyes from the tab and move them to Hyunwoo.

“Am I too excited?” asked the brunet. “I’m sorry, it’ll be our first Christmas together, so I—”

“Min,” Hyunwoo cut him halfway. The bronze-skinned man sighed quite heavily before turning to the side and looked back at Minhyuk. “I think I’ll be busy until Christmas Eve.”

Minhyuk face fell along with all the happy things that had been playing in his head. “You’ll be at office on Christmas Eve?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s—it’s a big project. I can’t let it slide.”

“Well…” Minhyuk tried his very best not to sound too disappointed, as though he didn’t support Hyunwoo’s career—even though actually he was indeed disappointed. “If that’s the case, then nothing can be helped.”

“Go somewhere with your friends,” said Hyunwoo, stroking Minhyuk’s hair gently. “I’ll try to finish my work as soon as possible and join you and the others.”

“Don’t force yourself,” Though it hurt, Minhyuk managed to make a reassuring smile. He didn’t want to make Hyunwoo feel guilty because he knew Hyunwoo had worked hard—would always work hard—for them both. “We still can spend time together on Christmas, right? We can watch movies all day, snuggle all day…”

Of course, it was easy to pretend that everything was okay, that Hyunwoo being busy even on Christmas Eve wasn’t a big problem, but still Minhyuk’s friends noticed the sadness Minhyuk had. Christmas Eve finally came and they decided to have a party in Jooheon’s house since his family was away to his grandparents’ place out of the town—he couldn’t go with them due to some college stuff he should do right after Christmas, which he cursed a lot. His smile didn’t reach his eyes ever since he came with a Christmas cake, and it was kind of bothering his friends.

“You don’t seem like yourself,” Jooheon said. “Is it because Hyunwoo can’t come with you?”

Minhyuk didn’t like Jooheon’s tone that sounded like it wasn’t surprising that Hyunwoo wouldn’t come to their party—it wasn’t surprising that Hyunwoo would eventually _hurt_ Minhyuk. Minhyuk didn’t like that his friends never saw the good sides of Hyunwoo.

“I always have a feeling that he’s no good for you,” Kihyun chimed in before Minhyuk could say anything. “He’s so cold! How could you stand being his boyfriend for so long?”

“We haven’t even been together for a year; it’s not _so_ long—”

“—that’s not the point,” Now it was Hoseok, “I still remember how he chose his work over you when you were sick. I even needed to call him to go home sooner and take care of you, though bet my ass he didn’t listen.”

Minhyuk pursed his lips, crossing his arms against his chest. “He did listen,” he defended Hyunwoo. “He did take care of me the next day. He cooked for me; he even did chores because he said I should stay in bed for a day. I don’t understand why you guys still think he’s a cold guy when he’s far from it!”

It seemed Kihyun wanted to open his mouth to argue, but, thank god, Changkyun knew they should stop now or else their Christmas Eve party would end badly.

(Minhyuk sent Changkyun a thankful smile and Changkyun patted his back before joining Kihyun preparing the dinner.)

Everything went perfect after that. No one talked about Hyunwoo anymore to keep Minhyuk happy, and Minhyuk was grateful with it (because every word coming from his friends’ mouths about Hyunwoo was mostly about how ignorant the older male was, even though Minhyuk had said repeatedly that Hyunwoo was the gentlest and loveliest person in the world, he was just awkward). Their other friends came one by one until the quite spacious house was full of people and loud music—full of joy and Christmas spirits, according to Minhyuk.

It was past midnight when most people decided to go home one by one, leaving Minhyuk and his five best friends. The living room was messy, a few bottles of alcoholic drinks were scattered on the floor, though the blasting music had been turned off. They were now sitting on anywhere spot they could sit on while half-drunk Minhyuk started blabbering.

“I really wished he could come here and join us,” he said as he played with Hoseok’s fingers. “This was supposed to be our first Christmas Eve, so if we couldn’t go somewhere romantic alone, at least we could come here together.”

“You kept defending him, but now you feel lonely, huh?” Even only from the voice, Minhyuk could know that Hyungwon was rolling his eyes.

“I don’t feel lonely,” Minhyuk whined, “I’m just a little bit sad, that’s all.”

“Isn’t it the same thing?”

Minhyuk whined again, this time while snuggling to Hoseok, mumbling “it’s not” even though he knew it was. He was sad that he couldn’t spend Christmas Eve with Hyunwoo, and lonely because when his friends came to the party with their partners (if they had any), he should come alone. He hated himself for being sad, he hated himself for thinking so selfish, but it just couldn’t be helped.

“I told you, he’s no good,” Kihyun yawned, “he’s just too cold…”

“I’m sorry for being too cold,”

The deep voice made everyone’s ears perk up, especially Minhyuk’s. He quickly pulled away from Hoseok only to see Hyunwoo standing there, beside the couch, and Minhyuk didn’t waste any time to jump to his boyfriend’s arms.

“You came!” the brunet exclaimed happily, clinging on Hyunwoo’s taller body.

“I went home and you weren’t there, and you didn’t pick my call, so I came here to pick you up,” Hyunwoo kissed the crown of Minhyuk’s head before turning to the other five that looked at him awkwardly. “Merry Christmas, guys, I’m sorry I couldn’t join the party. But, here—my father sent me a bottle of wine again today, and since we haven’t even opened the one he sent to us before, I brought it here. Consider it as a Christmas gift from me and Minhyuk.”

“Hyunwoo, let’s go home, I’m sleepy,” Minhyuk didn’t even let their friends thank Hyunwoo for the wine—he already climbed on Hyunwoo’s back, causing Hyunwoo to laugh lightly at his boyfriend’s cuteness.

They walked out of the house after bidding a goodbye. Hyunwoo helped Minhyuk get in the car before he, himself, sat behind the stirring wheel. They kept silence at least during the first ten minutes of the ride, but then Hyunwoo spoke up.

“Am I too cold for you?” The question was uttered in a low voice, and it was the first time Minhyuk heard Hyunwoo’s tone quivering in worry.

Minhyuk beamed a reassuring smile at Hyunwoo, knowing where the thoughts came from. “Don’t listen to them,” he answered, referring to their friends, “they haven’t known you that much to realize that you’re the warmest person ever alive.”

“It’s not about them…” Hyunwoo sighed. “What do you think about me? Did I only bring no good for you?”

Minhyuk chuckled softly, thinking it was funny to see Hyunwoo like this, though he found it kind of… endearing. “Sometimes you make me sad because you’re always busy with work,” he replied honestly, “but most of the times, you are the best thing that ever happened in my life. I love you.”

It was winter when Hyunwoo had to stop his car only to cup Minhyuk’s cheeks and kiss him softly on the lips again and again, and Minhyuk could feel how love bloomed even more in his heart.

It was Christmas when Minhyuk woke up with a big teddy bear with Santa’s hat sitting beside him, on the spot where Hyunwoo was supposed to sleep, though Minhyuk couldn’t find him in their bedroom.

“Hyunwoo!” Hugging the teddy, Minhyuk rushed outside; he got his mouth gaping once he realized that the whole apartment was now full of Christmas decorations, including a Christmas tree at the corner of the living room, and Hyunwoo was there, hanging the cute ornaments on the tree.

“Good morning, Min, and Merry Christmas again,” greeted Hyunwoo with a smile. “Mind to help me decorate this tree?”

“You prepared all of this alone?” Minhyuk put the bear down on the couch and approached Hyunwoo, who immediately circled his strong arm around Minhyuk’s shoulder and pecked his cheek. “When did you buy all of this?”

“Yesterday,” replied Hyunwoo. “I was lucky that you’d passed out when we arrived at home, so you didn’t notice the tree and all the Christmas stuff I left here. What do you think? I didn’t know what you like, so I bought everything cute that I thought would suit you.”

“I swear even if you got me Easter decorations for this Christmas, I’d still like it,” said the brunet, eyes shimmering with happiness. “I love you so much!”

It was Christmas when Minhyuk found out that Hyunwoo, just like the Christmas day itself, was full of wonder that made him fall even deeper.

(“You even hung the mistletoe!” Minhyuk laughed when he saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging over their doorway.

“Yeah,” The tan-skinned male hugged him from behind, “so we can kiss under it.”)

 

 

**_“Son Hyunwoo might be a cold guy, but this cold guy is actually warm inside, and he loves me as much as I love him.”_ **

It was spring again when Minhyuk’s heart beat so fast that he thought it would explode soon. It felt so familiar—the weather, the scenery, the peach tree that was standing strong with its branches being a huge umbrella over his head. He still remembered that his heart thumped this fast last year, when he confessed to Hyunwoo.

It was the exact one year after that moment and now he felt the same excitement blending with nervousness again, only now he had a different reason to have those waves of strong emotions.

It was because Hyunwoo, the same Son Hyunwoo he confessed to last year, the Son Hyunwoo that he’d been dating for a year, the Son Hyunwoo that he loved with all his might, now was standing in front of him with a ring in his hand.

“I’m not good with words,” Hyunwoo started, “I’m not good at showing what I feel. People might see me as a cold-shouldered person, who doesn’t even care of what you feel, but I don’t want you to think that way. I can assure you that I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You might think this is too soon, but I want you, I want you and I love you. I love you so much. Will you stay with me, Min, for the rest of your life? Will you love me for the rest of your life?”

Minhyuk didn’t even know that tears were welling on his eyes until they rolled down his cheeks and Hyunwoo wiped them away. Hyunwoo looked panicky that now he started sobbing, but the smile on his face told the taller right away that he cried from happiness—he was too happy that he couldn’t utter any words, and he hoped his tight hug was enough to show that he wanted the same.

“I will,” Minhyuk’s whispered between his sobs. “I will. I love you. I want to be with you, only with you, for the rest of my life. I will love you for the rest of my life. I will, Hyunwoo, I will.”

It was spring again when Hyunwoo slid the silver ring on Minhyuk’s finger, matching with the one he was wearing right now, and as their lips met in a gentle kiss, they sealed all the unspoken promises, the commitment they would carry from now on.

It was spring again when Minhyuk’s new life began, the life he’d spend with Hyunwoo, only with Hyunwoo.

_For the rest of our life._

 

+

 

Five pairs of eyes stared in disbelief at the silver ring that now circled neatly around Minhyuk’s delicate finger. Meanwhile, the owner of the ring—or we should say the _owners_ of the _rings_ —smiled proudly; Minhyuk couldn’t even stop himself from giggling.

“We’re going to spend our life together forever!” he declared too cutely that Hyunwoo couldn’t stop his hand from ruffling the fluffy, dark brown locks. “See these rings? These are why Hyunwoo worked his ass off, to buy these rings! Isn’t he the sweetest?”

“It’s still hard to believe,” Kihyun said. “Are you really ready to have this super bubbly person ruining your life until you die, Hyunwoo? He can be so annoying, you know, since he never knows how to shut his mouth.”

“Hey, be more supportive!” Minhyuk protested with irritation.

Hyunwoo laughed at his lover’s antics, but then the laughter died, leaving a thin, yet soft smile on his handsome face. “He’s the most lovable person I’ve ever met, no matter how loud and annoying he is,” The way he spoke was gentle, and Minhyuk’s cheeks turned rosy as he found out that Hyunwoo would always be that soft when the older talked about him. “I think I’m ready to spend my time with him even in another life.”

“Just try not to kill him in this life,” said Changkyun playfully, earning laughter from anyone but the sulky Minhyuk.

Though, after a short moment, Minhyuk leaned against Hyunwoo’s warmth, joining the laughter. It was clearly said on his face that now he felt relieved—no one would think that Hyunwoo was a ‘cold shoulder’ type of guy anymore as everyone had seen the love Hyunwoo had for him; no one would judge Hyunwoo only by what he’d done without knowing the reasons behind it anymore.

Fixing his eyes at Hyunwoo, he stole a kiss when their friends were too busy with another conversation.

“What was that for?” Hyunwoo looked down at him, yet he didn’t refuse another kiss coming from Minhyuk on his jaw line.

“Nothing, I just feel like kissing you,” Minhyuk’s smile grew as Hyunwoo’s lips pressed on his forehead. “I love you.

He went softer when Hyunwoo replied,

“I love you, too.”


End file.
